Lejos de las profundidades
by Beluu-Chaan
Summary: "― Soy una sirena, pero estoy de su lado ― Ladeó la cabeza hacia el bermejo ― Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Kyle. Estás en peligro y no solo eso, tu amigo también ―" Style & Bunny. Mención de Creek. Gracias por seguir leyendo :')
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Etto... Bueno, no se como presentar esto. Tuve una idea extraña, escribir sobre este género (¿fantasía, sobrenatural?) es algo nuevo para mi :s Por eso subo el primer capítulo, el segundo ya lo tengo listo pero veré si el fic agrada... Porque tengo tantas ocurrencias que deberían encajar con la historia, así que me tomare mi tiempo xDU No sé... Aish, juro que quise terminar de escribir toda la serie y luego ir publicándola pero... La impaciencia pudo mas xD Quiero ver si esto llama la atención al menos de una persona, entonces seré feliz y seguiré escribiéndola (?) Mh ¿Qué mas decir? Obviamente, de mi pareja preferida Style c: Esos dos están destinados a estar juntos y próximamente habrá Bunny n.n En cuanto a otras parejas, no tengo idea, si recomiendan las tendré en cuenta nwn Los dejo leer.**

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué mierda? Esta bien, podía aceptar que en el pueblo en el cual vivía sucedían cosas más que extrañas pero… Eso ya era demasiado ¿Es que acaso no podía bañarse sin que algo así pasara? Y para peor, justo a él. Intentó mantener la jodida calma que ya había abandonado su cuerpo antes de suspirar. "Tranquilo Kyle, seguramente solo es un sueño, un puto sueño del que pronto vas a despertar" Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente para después soltar otro suspiro pero éste parecía ser más agobiante. Tenía que intentar arreglárselas a solas por varias razones: Primera: Ni sus padres ni su hermano estaban en su casa y su celular lo había dejado en el cuarto; Segunda: Eso no lo podía saber NADIE. Tercero: Era probable que él siguiera teniendo su cuerpo normal y solo estaba alucinando. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, eso se sentía demasiado real. Mejor era dignarse volver a la normalidad, si se quedaba toda su vida así tendría problemas. Se estiró apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la bañera para hacer fuerza, se impulsó y por más que intentó mantener el equilibrio termino por caer boca abajo en el piso del baño soltando un quejido de dolor. Como pudo, se dio vuelta despacio y retiro lo que era su parte inferior en ese momento de la tina, una vez lo logró se semi incorporó hasta quedar sentado.<p>

― Carajo… ― Susurró posando una de sus manos en aquella parte de su cuerpo analizando su textura y le fue inevitable estremecerse, sentía que entraría en pánico en cualquier momento. Ladeó la cabeza buscando el mueble en el cual su madre guardaba las toallas dobladas y al hallarlo (muy a su pesar) debió de arrastrarse hacia él. No podía caminar; agradecía infinitamente que el piso del baño fuera liso, a saber cómo quedaría su piel si tuviera baldosas raras. Cuando por fin llegó a destino, estiró uno de sus brazos para abrir esa puertita y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a removerse con desesperación en el suelo con el fin de alcanzar a las toallas ¡Necesitaba llegar a ellas! Las mismas le terminaron cayendo en toda la cara a lo que maldijo internamente, sin embargo no perdió tiempo y las tomo con la única intención de fregarlas repetitivamente a partir de su cintura para abajo. Casi siente ganas de llorar debido a la felicidad cuando sus piernas aparecieron de nuevo.

* * *

><p>― ¿Huh? ¿Estás bien, Kyle? Tienes mala cara ― Dijo un ojiazul mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo, quien estaba con sus orbes clavados en la mochila que sostenía entre sus manos. Se encontraban en el autobús que pronto los dejaría en la escuela.<p>

― ¿E-Eh? ― Musitó saliendo de ese estado de ensueño al oír la voz ajena ― A-Ah, sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, me quede pensando en unas cosas ― Le respondió ladeando la cabeza hacia él forzando una sonrisa, a lo que el pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios, no era estúpido, conocía perfectamente al menor para poder asegurar que le estaba mintiendo. O al menos que ocultaba algo.

― Si algo te inquieta, puedes decirme ― Recordó casi de forma innecesaria porque a decir verdad el pelirrojo lo tenía bien claro, solo que esta vez no podía contar con él. Tal vez lo que le había pasado esa tarde del día anterior solo había sido pasajero y no tendría la necesidad de involucrar a Stan en sus problemas.

― Lo sé, no te preocupes ― Contestó sonriendo ya esta vez un poco más sincero sin embargo Marsh seguía desconfiando; era de esperarse que ya a sus quince años Kyle no fuera tan dependiente de él pero aun así quería saber todo acerca de lo que lo incumbía.

― Eh maricas, ¿Qué no van a bajar? ― Se escuchó la voz del castaño que se encontraba en el antepenúltimo escalón del vehículo ya descendiendo de éste.

― Ya vamos culón ― El judío se levantó de su asiento e iba a colgarse la mochila al hombro pero su amigo lo detuvo.

― Kyle, ¿Seguro que todo va bien? ― Quiso asegurarse de nuevo y el ojiverde sintió una suave opresión producto de la culpa en su pecho, no obstante asintió con la cabeza para después huir (aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que se reencontrarían en el aula). Tenía que mantenerlo alejado de… lo que fuera eso que le estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>― Estoy seguro que reprobé el examen ― Comentó el rubio apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, había apoyado el codo en la mesa de la cafetería, en la cual su determinado grupo de amigos se encontraba almorzando. Bueno, salvo él porque era pobre, aun así ya se las había arreglado para combatir su hambre.<p>

― Te intente dar clases y no me prestaste atención, ahora jódete ― Le reprochó el pelirrojo dándole una mordida a su manzana, cuando masticó y tragó volteó al ojiazul quien estaba a su lado ― ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te fue bien? ―

― Eh... ― No hacía falta explicar que le había ido pésimo ¿Verdad?.

― ¡Stan! ― Ante esa exclamación el azabache enseguida saltó a defenderse por más que sabía que quien tenía razón era su amigo.

― ¡Lo siento! E-Es que Kyle, ya sabes que no me interesa una puta mierda de las células ― Intentó excusarse pero la mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en su persona. Suspiró, rindiéndose ― Ya… prometo dar el recuperatorio si me ayudas ― Vio como el judío asentía y volvió a desviar su atención a la comida sin embargo nunca pudo dejarla ahí porque accidentalmente había visto algo que lo extrañó ― Kyle… ― Al recibir un "¿Hm?" del nombrado siguió ― No has bebido nada, ¿Te sientes mal? ― Preguntó apuntando con un dedo a la botella de agua llena ajena y le pareció creer que el menor se tensaba.

― Nh... ― Murmuró tragando la fruta antes de voltear la cabeza a él ― C-Claro que no, ¿Por qué crees eso? ― Su tartamudeo lo delató, si ya no podía con Stan entonces ahí estaba McCormick para tornarlo más nervioso aun.

― A decir verdad te note raro hoy, ni siquiera fuiste al baño ― Señaló curioso pero antes de que el ojiverde pudiese responderle, el castaño se le adelantó.

― Kenny, que seas una puta y te masturbes en el baño de la escuela no quiere decir que los demás también deban hacerlo ― Ugh, definitivamente querían más a su 'amigo' cuando éste se quedaba callado en el almuerzo por estar comiendo.

― En serio, estoy bien ― Dijo Broflovski fingiendo una sonrisa, que también intentaba buscar que los otros dos no terminaran peleando (aunque Kenny ya no le daba demasiada atención al gordo, por suerte… a decir verdad nadie se la daba). El pelinegro suspiró mientras hacia el ademán de levantarse de la mesa tomando entre sus manos la bandeja de la que había estado retirando la comida.

― Esta bien pero asegúrate de hidratarte bien ― Recomendó para luego irse a tirar las sobras a algún lugar, enseguida los comentarios molestos de Cartman no tardaron en hacer su aparición de nuevo.

― Tu novio hippie se está preocupando por ti judío ― A pesar de estar hablándole al pelirrojo sus ojos se mantenían fijos en lo que estaba devorando ― ¿Acaso hiciste algo? ―

― Eso no te importa culo gordo ― Fue lo único que contestó como ya era costumbre, sin esperar otra palabra del castaño se levantó tal como había hecho el azabache aunque no lo siguió, esa acción tan solo logro poner más curioso al rubio.

* * *

><p>Maldición, estaba siendo demasiado obvio, si no quería que Stan se enterara de lo que sucedía entonces debía de ser más natural. Ya estaban en los últimos minutos del horario escolar, así que iba a aprovechar en el baño para ensayar frente al único espejo que había su sonrisa con tal de que el ojiazul le creyera, tenía la sensación de que se forzaba demasiado a sonreír y eso mismo lo hacía sospechar.<p>

Entró cabizbajo al cuarto de baño cuidando que no hubiera nadie, cuando confirmó esto se encaminó al vidrio que se encontraba arriba de todos los pequeños lavabos uno al lado del otro y levantó sus orbes para ver su reflejo. Retrocedió bruscamente al notar algo que lo alarmó. Sus pupilas estaban más claras de lo normal. Enseguida asoció ese hecho a lo que le sucedió esa tarde en la bañera, así que como acto reflejo subió sus manos para ver que tenía las palmas levemente humedecidas, sin darse cuenta había tocado la pileta de uno de los lavabos y como éste seguía mojado… Alto. ¿'Eso' le pasaba cuando tenía contacto con el agua? Se mordió el labio inferior antes de reaccionar un poco exagerado al empezar a secarse la piel en su ropa pero es que no quería volver a pasar por eso. El pánico no tardo en apoderarse de él.

― ¿Kyle? ― Genial, justo a quien menos quería ver. Se quedó tenso al oír la voz de Marsh antes de tragar saliva nervioso, queriendo eliminar esas pequeñas lágrimas que había permitido aparecer en sus ojos producto del miedo junto a la angustia que la situación le provocaba. ― Kyle ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó como tantas otras veces y el judío pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo se le estaba acercando.

― E-Estoy bien ― Mintió, otra vez tartamudeando. Eso fue suficiente para el pelinegro, lo tomó de una de las muñecas cuidando no dañarlo mientras lo obligaba a voltear hacia él, en ese momento el pelirrojo se percató de que ya había terminado la práctica de deportes y Stan estaba solo con una toalla en su cadera; sabía que el ojiazul solía quedarse un rato más en las duchas, se había olvidado de ese detalle por completo además del de que ese día tendrían gimnasia (a la cual no se presentó), ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. ― P-Ponte algo idiota ― Ordenó desviando la mirada sintiendo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

― No hasta que me digas que te sucede ― Se la devolvió firme apresando con un poco más de fuerza la muñeca contraria para que entendiera que no iba a irse sin una respuesta. Kyle pareció temblar.

― S-Stan… en serio no... ― Pidió cambiando la expresión a una de angustia, cosa que logró preocupar todavía más al azabache si era posible.

― Kyle, por favor, me preocupas ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? Desde hoy a la mañana estas raro ― Lentamente esas palabras lo iban haciendo desistir ― Solo quiero ayudarte ― Susurró dolido y eso fue suficiente. El menor suspiro para calmarse o tal vez encontrar un poco de valor por lo que iba a hacer.

― D-De acuerdo… pero por favor, no r-reacciones mal ― Le rogó a lo que fue sintiendo como el otro lo iba soltando y una vez libre tragó saliva ― V-Ven a la ducha conmigo ― Esa frase hizo que los ojos ajenos se abrieran como platos ― ¡N-No pienses eso! E-Es que si quieres saber que me sucede debes v-venir ― Aclaró ruborizado.

― D-De acuerdo... ― Le respondió en voz baja creyendo que realmente era algo serio. Bueno, lo era; se dio cuenta de eso cuando su mejor amigo se quitó el pantalón frente a él y sin esperar reacción alguna de su parte abrió la ducha en la cual se había metido antes de sentarse frente a la atenta mirada azul que pareció observar perplejo como su parte inferior iba cambiando; sus piernas extendidas se juntaban hasta fundirse, sus pies parecían alargarse para terminar en algo que parecía una aleta… No, lo era. Eso era una aleta. ― ¿Q-Qué…? ― Susurró shockeado al ver a Kyle cabizbajo con una cola de pez verde, casi tanto como las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

― Era eso, Stan. S-Soy un fenómeno… ― Musitó sintiendo que rompería en llanto ¿Por qué debía de haberse mostrado a él? De seguro ahora lo dejaría de lado pero al contrario de todo lo que se encontraba pensando (de manera dramática, claro) sintió los brazos contrarios rodearle el torso, ignorando por completo que el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

― No eres un fenómeno, Ky ― Aseguró notando como el nombrado le correspondía el abrazo luego de haber dado un hipido ― Eres un… ¿T-Tritón? ― Interrogó observando de reojo la cola de pez que poseía el judío.

― N-No sé… no sé Stan... ― Contestó dando un último sollozo y después se separó despacio para verlo a la cara ― Stan, y-yo-.. ― Pero fue interrumpido.

― K-Kyle, tus ojos... ― Murmuró el pelinegro viendo perplejo como los orbes del pelirrojo poseían ahora un color verde casi pálido aunque enseguida al decir tal cosa éstos se desviaron hacia algún punto imaginario de donde se encontraban.

― L-Lo sé, soy horrible ― Pareció temblar luego de musitar tal cosa ― ¿Y s-si me termino quedando así definitivamente? ― Le devolvió la vista. En pánico, con un dolor indescriptible en sus orbes que ya no parecían suyos ― ¡N-No quiero ser esto Stan! ¡Q-Quiero volver a la normalidad! ― Sus manos buscaron desesperadas las del ojiazul para entrelazarlas y éste no pudo hacer más que rechazar el gesto para simplemente levantarse, cerrar la ducha que seguía mojándolos y a continuación volver decidido al menor para abrazarlo con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad.

― Llegaremos al fondo de esto, Kyle ― Prometió sin ser consciente de que ese secreto no podría seguir oculto por mucho tiempo… Así como el destino del pelirrojo ya estaba sellado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? D: ¿Pésimo, malo, regular, bueno, muy bueno, excelente? ¿Debería seguirlo? ;w;U Ayúdenme, estoy en una crisis existencial (?) Neh, tampoco tanto... <strong>_(__mentira si)_

**En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído n.n Saludos a todos! **

**P.D: Son las 4 a.m en Argentina... y yo mas despierta que nunca aunque no se si por el calor o por los nervios que tengo de publicar esto ewe **

**P.D 2: ¿No se imaginan a Kyle sirenito muy lindo? x3 (y si, le dije 'sirenito' a propósito) **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡GRACIAS! Antes que nada mil gracias a quienes dejaron review (y los favs y follows TwT), la verdad creo que si no hubiera recibido esos lindos comentarios no habría seguido este fanfic uwu Todo review sera respondido después del capítulo n.n Por ahora les aviso que este ya tendrá algo de Bunny y quizás se rían (o tal vez no) con el final c: Bueno, los dejo leer y ruego estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas xDU Por cierto, perdonen si en el primer capítulo los confundí con eso de que parecía que Kyle se volvía chica, es solo que no podía decir de entrada que era un tritón D: O sea... suspenso (?) **

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del ojiverde, quien estaba con las manos apoyadas en su regazo jugando con la tela de su pantalón mientras permanecía sentado en la cama bajo la atenta mirada color azul. Estaba con cierta sensación de arrepentimiento, ojalá Stan no pensara mal de lo que le sucedía…<p>

― ¿Hace cuánto que te está pasando esto? ― Le preguntó de una buena vez, aquella duda lo había estado atormentado desde que habían salido de la escuela pero prefirió mantener la calma en lo que llegaban al hogar del pelirrojo, éste parecía avergonzado por su situación.

― Desde ayer por la tarde ― Contestó sin dignarse a dirigirle la vista todavía. Se mordió el labio inferior por puros nervios ¿Por qué sus piernas debían de desaparecer cuando tocaba el agua para dar paso a una cola de pez? ¡Se suponía que eran mitos! Pero ahora comprobaba que no ― Stan, sé que es raro esto que me está pasando pero y-yo… ― Su amigo no lo dejo seguir.

― Kyle, te dije que te ayudaría ― Dijo firme para que el nombrado entendiera que no iba a desistir en lo que decía ― Somos mejores amigos ¿No? Entonces es normal que te apoye ― Los orbes esmeralda se desviaron por la vergüenza de haber dudado que su dueño comenzaba a sentir ― Llegaremos al fondo de esto ― Reiteró como había hecho anteriormente.

― ¿Cómo? ― Pareció usar un tono de voz sarcástico volviendo a verlo ― No sabemos nada sobre tritones y no me digas que te vas a guiar por el puto cuento de "La Sirenita", no tengo un jodido padre con un tridente que me devuelva definitivamente mis piernas ― Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sonado más que severo la expresión de arrepentimiento floreció en su rostro ― U-Uh, perdón... ―

― …Puede que tengas razón ― Murmuró desanimado el pelinegro bajando la mirada al suelo y el judío sintió que el pecho le pesaba.

― P-Podríamos investigar en la biblioteca… ― Sugirió a lo que el azabache pareció animarse de repente.

― ¡Es cierto! ― Exclamó con euforia como si hubiese descubierto la solución a todos sus problemas. ― ¡Vamos Kyle, si vamos ahora de seguro encontra-…! ― Un gran trueno le impidió terminar la oración, no pasaron ni cinco segundos después de aquel sonido estruendoso que comenzó a llover con fuerza. ― ¡Agh carajo! ― Maldijo volteando hacia la ventana que permitía divisar esa horrible tormenta.

― No pienso salir ― Dijo seguro el menor antes de recostarse en la cama, luego se dio media vuelta con tal de darle la espalda al otro porque a decir verdad no quería que se diera cuenta de la inseguridad que le aparecía apenas recordaba que era capaz de cambiar de forma con solo tocar el agua.

― Hm ― Musitó el azabache un poco extrañado por ese intento de evitarlo ― ¿Me dejas llamar a mi casa? Parece que esta mierda durara y no quiero que mi madre comience a preocuparse, mucho menos que me regañe cuando vuelva ― Pidió a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amigo. Iba a decir algo más pero prefirió dejarlo solo por el momento así que se retiró de la habitación para hacer lo que había anunciado momentos antes.

* * *

><p>― ¡Mierda! ― Se escuchó entre tanto ruido provocado por la lluvia, dos rubios se encontraban corriendo en las calles del pueblo haciendo de forma inútil un techo con sus manos sobre sus cabezas con tal de protegerse del clima tan traicionero ¡El puto pronóstico había anunciado que las tormentas no estarían hasta el fin de semana! Ahora McCormick se daba cuenta de que no debía fiarse del noticiero. Estaba insultando tanto al director del programa como a los periodistas, que no se dio cuenta que comenzaban a pasar por una vereda que de por sí ya era resbalosa, imagínense con el agua de lluvia. No tardó nada en caer de cara, dándose un golpe muy feo a lo que soltó un quejido de dolor, no había llegado a reaccionar a tiempo para colocar sus manos con tal de evitar un daño más severo.<p>

― ¡K-Kenny! ― Exclamó preocupado quien venía detrás suyo antes de detenerse frente al contrario, agachándose para inspeccionar donde se había lastimado. Notó con horror que un hilito de sangre empezaba a descender por su frente a lo que se llevó las dos manos a la boca en un gesto de miedo ― ¡L-Lo lamento… te curare enseguida…! ― Dijo e hizo el ademán de quitarse la campera que llevaba puesta pero una mano de su amigo lo detuvo.

― Nh... N-No te preocupes Butters, estoy bien ― Se levantó con un poco de dificultad pero lo hizo, a lo que enseguida se permitió soltar una risita leve buscando que la angustia se disipara del rostro del menor. ― Solo fue un golpe, ya no te preoc-… ― Pero no pudo concluir su frase, un trueno se lo impidió y lo que enseguida pudo sentir fueron unos brazos temblorosos rodearle el torso.

― ¡Ah! ― Gritó el más chico asustado al momento de oír ese fuerte ruido a lo que sin pensarlo realmente se tiró buscando algún refugio, que fue nada más ni nada menos que el pecho de Kenny sin que se diese cuenta, cuando se percató de la humedad que tenían las prendas en las cuales ocultaba su rostro se apartó bruscamente ya que éstas lo hicieron reaccionar ― ¡A-Ah, lo siento, yo…! ― Sintió que el otro lo tomaba firmemente por el brazo y lo volvía a jalar hacia donde estaba antes, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas a pesar de lo frío que se encontraba su cuerpo ― K-Kenny... ― Murmuró perplejo cuando notó que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

― Carajo, estás temblando y estás helado ― Maldijo repartiendo unas caricias por su espalda en un intento en vano de hacerlo entrar en calor.

― L-Lo siento, n-no me abrigue como debía… ― Se disculpó en un tono de tristeza a lo que el mayor torció los labios, iba a decir algo pero calló cuando vio como Leopold se le acurrucaba en su pecho queriendo esconderse ― P-Perdón… s-si no te hubiese dicho de acompañarme a la b-biblioteca no estarías mojándote y no t-te hubieras golpeado… ― Oh vamos, él no tenía la culpa de eso y se lo hizo saber; se separó apenas tomándolo de los hombros buscando que lo mirara a los ojos, una vez hecho esto le sonrió despreocupadamente como solía hacer.

Esa sonrisa de 'No ha pasado nada grave' era la que Butters necesitaba después de tantos castigos sin razones coherentes (porque vamos, el chico era adorable y sus padres exageraban todo), por ese mismo motivo admiraba (¿o amaba?) a McCormick pero nadie más que él debía saberlo.

― ¡Hey! Anímate, es solo una tormenta, ¿No hay una frase que dice que todo tiempo de mierda termina? ~ ― Con aquello logró hacer que el contrario soltara una risita.

― Es "Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol" ― Lo corrigió con inocencia, como premio recibió unas caricias en su cabello que quedo un poco alborotado, tal como el corazón de su dueño quien intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible.

― Eso, eso, igual se entiende ― Le restó importancia antes de tomar la mano ajena y sin siquiera dejarlo soltar un "¿Eh?" comenzó a tironear de él para luego empezar a correr.

― ¡K-Kenny! ¿¡Q-Qué haces!? ¿¡A d-dónde vamos!? ― Le preguntó gritando porque la lluvia que seguía cayendo impedía que se oyera bien su voz, sin embargo el otro no le respondió.

* * *

><p>El azabache estaba tardando en llamar a su madre, por eso mismo el ojiverde comenzaba a adormilarse debido a la falta de sueño; desde que había descubierto que podía transformarse en un tritón no había podido dormir bien pero se despabiló de inmediato cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta ¿Acaso su familia ya había llegado? Se incorporó al instante saliendo de su cuarto para ver como su mejor amigo recibía a… ¿Kenny y Butters? ¿Qué hacían esos dos en su casa? Prefirió ir a pedir explicaciones.<p>

― ¡Hey! ― Se hizo notar justo antes de llegar con ellos, al haberlo hecho se dio cuenta de que estaban empapados ― ¡S-Se congelaran! ―

McCormick se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, lo había visto con tanta ropa que no pudo resistirse.

― ¡Kyle, caliéntame! ~ ― Canturreó pero apenas lo abrazó notó que buscaba zafarse casi con desesperación de su agarre y claro ¡Si sus prendas estaban mojadas! La magia o lo que fuera que controlaba el cambio del judío no se hizo esperar, sus piernas se fundieron antes de dar paso a esa cola de pez color verde ante las sorprendidas miradas de los dos rubios.

― K-Kenny…suéltame… ― Ordenó con el ceño fruncido a lo que el pelinegro se apretó el puente de la nariz al ver esa escena.

― Mierda… ― Rogaba internamente que sus amigos pudiesen guardar el secreto, no obstante abandonó este pensamiento cuando vio que el rubio soltaba a Broflovski de seguro por la perplejidad que lo había atacado, lo primero que hizo fue atinar a atraparlo entre sus brazos ya que en esa forma era más que obvio que no fuera capaz de evitar un golpe; logró sostenerlo poniendo su propia espalda contra el suelo y al amortiguar su caída fue él quien se quejó de dolor.

― ¡S-Stan! ― El menor intentó incorporarse pero con su aleta se le hacía difícil así que solo se dignó a aferrar sus manos a la camisa del ojiazul todavía semi recostado sobre él ― Stan, ¿E-Estas bien? ― Preguntó todavía angustiado incluso cuando el nombrado se sentó sobándose la espalda.

― S-Si…nh…carajo… ― Susurró antes de dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Kenny quien parecía pestañear repetitivas veces queriendo confirmar que no se había drogado o algo así para ver a un Kyle tritón.

― ¿Q-Qué es e-esto? ― Se animó a interrogar por fin Butters a lo que los dos mejores amigos suspiraron, no les quedaba más remedio que confesar y confiar en el silencio ajeno.

― Es algo difícil de explicar ― Musitó apenado el afectado, aunque se apeno mucho más cuando el azabache lo tomó en brazos al típico estilo princesa, luego de haber pasado una de sus manos por debajo de su aleta con tal de sostenerlo firmemente mientras la otra reposaba en su espalda baja ― ¡S-Stan! ¿¡Qué h-haces!? ― Se escandalizó ruborizándose, sin embargo se sostuvo de sus hombros debido a un acto reflejo (aunque tampoco era como si Marsh lo fuera a soltar)

― ¿Qué? No me vas a decir que quieres ir arrastrándote al cuarto ― Explicó a lo que los orbes verde pálido se desviaron, como si con esa acción pudiera hacer desaparecer mágicamente el sonrojo que inundaba todo su rostro.

― N-No… ― Susurró en respuesta y a continuación no pudo decir ni 'mu' que ya se encontraban caminando a su habitación ― ¡E-Eh! ¡Séquense primero, maldición! ― Regañó aunque de todos modos fue ignorado. Fue inútil intentar que le hicieran caso, sin embargo volvió a reprochar cuando notó que el pelinegro quería dejarlo en la cama ― ¡No te atrevas, Stanley! ― Advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada y el aludido se frenó.

― ¿Q-Qué? No puedo sostenerte siempre ― Se quejó él y pareció extrañarse al percibir como el judío se tornaba tímido de repente.

― E-Es que… no q-quiero dejar olor a pescado en las sábanas… ― Fue inevitable para Kenny reírse con fuerza; no fue sorpresa alguna que Kyle le pegara un aletazo que le dejo la mejilla marcada. Tal vez tener cola de pez no era tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Respondiendo reviews ~ <strong>

_IloveCreek: Gracias por comentar! La verdad es que esta idea la tenia hace tiempo pero nunca me anime a escribirla porque antes no narraba bien, ahora que estoy conforme con mi escritura me dije '¿Por qué no?' y aquí estoy (?) Conozco el anime que mencionas c: Orenchi No Furo Jijou x3 Es una lástima que los capítulos sean tan cortos. Bueno, de nuevo gracias por darme tu opinión, espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_KylieKasane: Gracias por comentar! ¿Qué Cartman no sea tan molesto te agrada? uwu La verdad... creo que no tendrá mucho protagonismo en el fic y digo "creo" porque a mi las ideas me vienen de repente; si imagino una situación en la que el papel de hijo de puta -o sea el de siempre (?)- le va bien entonces lo escribiré xP G-Gracias por lo de la forma de narrar, la verdad es que me hizo muy feliz ya que cuido mucho mi escritura n/n Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos para seguir con esto x3 Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Luis Carlos: Gracias por comentar! La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que tengo ganas de leer un fic tuyo, solo no tenía tiempo pero ahora ando leyendo 'Amores Inesperados' x3 Si quieres recomendarme un fic que te guste mucho dímelo, mucho mas si es Style (?) Cuando termine todo el fic te dejare un review ^^ Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Cuek: Gracias por comentar! Eso de que no dejas review tan seguido me hizo sentir feliz uwu Por cierto... Intentare no hacer tan dramático a Kyle, solo que uno de mis defectos al momento de escribir es exagerar el drama :s Veré si puedo controlarlo. Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Chocolateoscuro92: Gracias por comentar! La verdad es que Kyle de por si ya es un nombre muy bonito, creo que le iría bien a un pececito owo Y Kyle sea hombre o mujer todos le quieren dar (?) Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_DanyRuel : Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho x3 Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

**Antes que nada..**

_** ¡FELICES FIESTAS Y AÑO NUEVO!**_

_(Consideren esto como mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes ya que lo estoy subiendo un día antes (?)_

**P.D: Si dejas review, harás a un pejelagarto feliz :'D (?) No, es en serio. :P**

**P.D 2: Creo que el tercer capítulo tardara mas en llegar. Perdonen, todavía lo ando escribiendo u.u **

**Se me cuidan ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de... esta cosa rara (?) La verdad, deseaba mucho traérselos antes de año nuevo y lo logré xD Pero no estoy muy conforme... Siento que narre mal o que tal vez no se va a entender, si tienen alguna observación díganmela por favor, estoy algo frustrada porque en este capítulo hay algunas lindas escenas (no daré mas detalles (?) y espero que la jodida narración no las haya arruinado. Tampoco estoy segura de si quedo mas corto que los otros dos Dx Ew, soy un desastre (?) Sean sinceros con su opinión, eso me ayudara a mejorar para mi sueño de ser escritora uwu Los reviews los respondo abajo, muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar! **

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Después de haberle dado un buen golpe al rubio con su aleta, el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos además de fruncir el ceño con notoriedad mientras desviaba la mirada, en tanto Leopold buscaba inspeccionar el daño en la mejilla de Kenny.<p>

― ¡¿P-Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! ― Reclamó frotándose la zona golpeada pero el pelirrojo no le respondió, aunque pudo ver como el azabache intentaba comunicarle con una sonrisa forzada que no siguiera la pelea, a nadie le gustaba que Kyle se enojara y mucho menos ahora que tenía una cola de pez asesina (?)

― Ky… ― Murmuró el ojiazul con un poco de miedo a que su amigo lo mirara mal debido a su enfado sin embargo le dedicó una mirada más suave. Que cambio, hasta daba miedo ― ¿Dónde te dejo, entonces? ― El menor pestañeó, pensando.

― Uh… Mejor sécame, quiero volver a la normalidad ― Pidió logrando que los otros dos lo mirarán curiosos.

― ¿Cuándo te secas recuperas tus piernas? ― Preguntó Butters y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

― Debo secarme la aleta ― Miró a quien lo llevaba en brazos antes de ruborizarse muy levemente ― L-Llévame al baño y sécame ahí ― Ordenó.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué al baño? ― El pelirrojo volvió a fruncir el ceño, cosa que hizo recordarle algo a Marsh ― Ah… Ahh, ya, ya entendí. Lo siento ― Se disculpó antes de que le llegara un suspiro de exasperación como respuesta, aquello le irritó ― ¡Oye! No es mi culpa no acordarme de que cuando vuelves a la normalidad no llevas nada de la cintura para abajo, apenas te vi una vez ― Cuando termino de decir eso, de forma inmediata un golpe le llego en todo el rostro además de que un "¡C-CÁLLATE!" inundó la habitación; Broflovski le había pegado con su cola de pez tal como había hecho con McCormick sin embargo había cuidado el no caer de los brazos que lo sostenían. Y fue por ese mismo maltrato que el más pervertido entre esos cuatro se quedó con la boca cerrada, porque estuvo más que tentado a decir algo como "Yo quiero ver eso".

* * *

><p>Los mejores amigos se habían retirado al baño cuando el mayor de ellos había dejado de estar aturdido a causa del golpe, así que ahora los dos rubios esperaban sentados en la cama.<p>

― Un tritón ― Dijo Kenny recostándose con toda la confianza del mundo en el colchón a lo que el menor ladeó la cabeza hacia él, esperando que continuara ― Me pregunto si será permanente… ―

― E-Eso sería un g-gran problema ― Concluyó Stoch antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia sus manos, comenzando a jugar con sus nudillos sin saber bien ya que decir. Estar a solas con McCormick lo ponía nervioso, ¿Acaso él podría escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón?.

― Si… Porque si llega a ser permanente Kyle debería… ― Se negó a terminar la frase, logrando calmar el órgano vital del otro ya que la conversación parecía haberse tornado seria.

― … ¿Irse? ― Completó temeroso el contrario a lo que el más grande asintió con la cabeza, luego de aquello el silencio reino entre ellos dos y no era precisamente uno lindo.

* * *

><p>― N-No tenías por qué decir eso, idiota ― El bermejo se encontraba dándole un sermón al ojiazul quien intentaba no prestarle demasiada atención a aquello y utilizarla en el proceso de secado a la cola de pez que el otro poseía, se encontraba pasándole una toalla con cuidado ya que no quería generarle algún daño.<p>

― Ya me disculpe. Te dije que no me di cuenta ― Repitió por enésima vez logrando que el menor se cruzara de brazos y ladeara la cabeza hacia otro lado para que su mejor amigo entendiera que seguiría ofendido con él, de todas formas solo recibió un suspiro de agotamiento ante esa acción ― Kyle, lo siento ― El pelirrojo seguía ignorándolo así que decidió probar una nueva estrategia ― Es que cuando estoy contigo no le prestó atención a los demás y entonces hablo como si estuviéramos solo nosotros dos… ― Esas palabras bastaron para que el entrecejo que seguía fruncido del judío se desvaneciera casi por arte de magia. Aquello había sido realmente dulce, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín que intentó ocultar en vano.

― ¿Q-Qué dices? E-Eso es marica ― Respondió queriendo aparentar una firmeza que ya no tenía, por más que deseara volver a fruncir el ceño no podía. Había _algo_ que no se lo permitía y daba la remota casualidad de que ese _algo _siempre lo poseía Stan, él era la única persona con la que no podía seguir molesto. Y para peor su estúpido corazón se lo recordaba ¿Por qué tenía que acelerarse cuándo el pelinegro le dedicaba esa atractiva sonrisa?.

― Puede ser, pero si ser marica hace que ya no estés enojado conmigo entonces lo seguiré siendo ― Aseguró sonriendo aún más cuando notó que el menor se encogía en su lugar avergonzado dándole a saber que tenía razón. Esos gestos tan lindos que le demostraba cuando estaban a solas los adoraba porque era consciente de que solo exclusivamente él podía verlos. Nadie más.

― ¿T-Te falta mucho para terminar? ― Quiso saber el tritón mientras movía un poco su cola de pez para ayudar al más grande a pasar la toalla por donde todavía sentía alguna que otra humedad que había persistido hasta ese momento. El azabache no pudo ni responder que un brillo ya empezaba a rodear la aleta ajena, eso hizo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara con más intensidad ― ¡P-Pásame mi r-ropa! ― Exclamó estirando una mano que pronto recibió sus bóxers, de todas maneras no se quedó tranquilo con eso; al contrario, pareció entrar en pánico porque ya sentía la frialdad en la piel de sus piernas. Estaba volviendo a ser humano ― ¡N-NO MIRES! ―

* * *

><p>Ese último grito retumbo en toda la casa pero a los únicos oídos a los que realmente les importaron fueron los de cierto rubio pervertido que seguía acostado en la cama bajo la atenta mirada celeste de Butters.<p>

― Ow, que suerte tiene Stan. De seguro lo está mirando ― Dijo a lo que el menor frunció un poco le ceño; no le gustaba aquella actitud.

― K-Kyle acaba de g-gritar que no mire ― Recordó sorprendiéndose enseguida al escucharse tan severo y no solo a él lo invadió la sorpresa, sino también a McCormick que prefirió ignorarlo unos segundos después.

― Oh… Bueno, sí, creo que tienes razón. Kyle mataría a Stan si descubre que se aprovecha de la situación… o quizás no… ― Terminó por encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al tema ― Esos dos son muy unidos, es difícil pensar en qué casos se matarían y en cuales no ― Al darse cuenta de algo suspiró antes de corregirse ― Mejor dicho, en qué casos Kyle acabaría con la vida de Stan ―

― En ninguno ― El judío entraba ya con sus piernas al cuarto, atrás de él parecía venir el pelinegro con una expresión de resignación además de que tenía la mirada desviada. Seguramente el menor le habría ordenado que hasta que no tuvieras pantalones no podía mirarlo (ya que solo tenía puesta la ropa interior) pero esto no le importo en absoluto a Kenny.

― Kyle, que buen culo tien- … ― Pero un almohadón que le dio de lleno en la cara impidió que terminara la frase, luego de ello el rubio obviamente iba a quejarse sin embargo se quedó callado –al igual que los dos mejores amigos- al ver quien había sido su atacante. Butters se sonrojó totalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

― ¡O-Oh, s-salchichas, lo s-siento! ― Exclamó levantándose de donde estaba e hizo el ademán de huir pero McCormick lo retuvo del brazo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Interrogó levantando una ceja en un gesto de pura curiosidad a lo que el más pequeño pareció estremecerse aunque nunca supo por qué y mucho menos por qué tampoco pudo responder esa pregunta tan fácil. Marsh seguía perplejo admirando toda la escena sin saber qué demonios pensar y el bermejo… Ya se había dado cuenta de todo. O al menos tenía una idea.

― ¡S-Suéltame! ― Exigió comenzando a forcejear contra Kenny que en verdad se estaba extrañando ante ese nuevo comportamiento no obstante siguió insistiendo en retenerlo.

― ¿Qué te pasa Butters? ― Quiso saber apretando suavemente su agarre y los orbes celestinos parecieron pedirle ayuda de forma muda a los esmeraldas (porque vamos, los zafiros parecían decir '¿Qué carajo?' así que definitivamente no eran buena opción), el dueño de estas últimas suspiró antes de caminar hacia ellos.

― Kenny, déjalo ― Ordenó tomando su mano para ir zafándola del brazo de Leopold, en tanto el otro no lucho porque sabía que si le llevaba la contra a Kyle no terminaría nada bien, lo único que le faltaba era terminar con la otra mejilla marcada… solo que en vez de una forma de cola de pez tendría el pie del ojiverde ya que éste se encontraba en su forma normal. ― ¿Estás bien, Butters? ― Preguntó con suavidad a ver como el más chico bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, quería huir pero al mismo tiempo permanecer al lado del otro rubio. Esos sentimientos tan contradictorios le eran muy difíciles de sobrellevar y lo hizo saber cuando sintió la suavidad de la mano del pelirrojo posarse en su hombro, eso lo hizo despabilarse bruscamente.

― ¡A-Ah, t-tengo que irme! ― Gritó dominado por los nervios antes de empujar (sin intención de dañarlo, claro) a Broflovski para luego salir de su hogar a toda velocidad.

― ¿Q-Qué carajo fue eso? ― Inmediatamente corrigió su pregunta cuando Kyle lo miro de forma asesina ― E-Esta bien, ¿Q-Qué hice? ― Si, se echaba la culpa porque esa mirada tan severa del judío decía claramente que él tenía algo que ver en aquella huida.

― ¿En serio no te das cuenta? ― Al ver la confusión que crecía en los orbes azules soltó un suspiro de exasperación tal como había hecho antes con su mejor amigo. ― Deberías dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias y ver lo que es verdaderamente importante ― Bien, ya era oficial, McCormick no entendía una mierda de lo que el bermejo decía, esa expresión de "¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?" lo confirmaba ― ¡Carajo Kenny! ¡Préstale más atención a los sentimientos Butters y no a mi trasero! ¿¡Hasta cuando vas a dejar de pensar con tu entrepierna!? ―

― ¡Hey! ¡Tú piensas en el paquete de Stan y yo no te digo nada! ― Y con ese comentario tan genuino, la mejilla sana de nuestro rubio pervertido fue marcada pero con la mano del judío que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

― ¡C-Cierra la puta boca! ¡N-No pienso en eso! ― Respondió sintiendo la mirada azul del azabache sobre toda su figura… Un momento, seguía en ropa interior. Se volteó y descubrió que los ojos del mayor estaban apuntando hacia abajo… ― Stan ― Llamo dulcemente mientras se daba vuelta completamente para comenzar a caminar hacia él de un modo tortuosamente lento.

― ¿S-Si, K-Ky? ― El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró cuando su mejor amigo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se paró en puntitas de pie para llegar a su oído. ― K-Ky... ―

― ¿Estabas mirando mi trasero, Stan? ― Preguntó en un susurro seductor logrando que el nombrado se diera cuenta de que su zona íntima corría peligro, de todos modos aunque hizo el ademán de retroceder para salvarla de una patada no pudo. ― ¡L-Los dos son unos calientes d-de mierda! ― Acusó enrojeciendo mientras corría de una vez al armario para sacar un pantalón de su pijama para luego ponérselo con rapidez.

― Kyle… creo que castraste a Stan… ― Musitó el rubio parpadeando al ver como el ojiazul se retorcía en el suelo y unas cristalinas lagrimitas asomaban por sus pestañas. El aludido (ya vestido) dirigió la mirada con el ceño fruncido a donde estaba el pelinegro, éste se veía realmente adolorido.

― ¿S-Stan? ― Susurró borrando esa expresión de enojo para dar paso a una de suma preocupación, se acercó a él y se arrodillo en frente al tiempo que posaba sus manos en sus hombros ― A-Amigo ¿E-Estás bien? ―

― ¿Q-Que crees tú? E-Eso… e-es maltrato infantil K-Kyle… ― Dijo entrecortado Marsh entre algún que otro quejido de dolor además de sollozo.

― T-Te lo m-merecías por m-mirar mi trasero ― Se excusó el bermejo pero aun así seguía contemplando angustiado al contrario ¿Y si realmente le había hecho daño?

― Repito, tú miras el paquete de Stan y nadie te dice nada ― Interrumpió McCormick, quien se estremeció de arriba abajo al recibir una de las tantas miradas asesinas del judío.

― Vete. Ya. De. Mi. Casa. Kenny. ― Ordenó con lentitud para dejarle en claro que no quería reproches y pareció funcionar porque salió corriendo a la velocidad de luz… quizás más. Una vez los dos solos, Broflovski se concentró en ayudar al azabache ya que una culpa por lo que había hecho le apretujaba el pecho. Tendría que permitir que esa noche se quedara en su hogar, después de todo el pobre parecía no poder caminar...

* * *

><p><strong>~ Respondiendo reviews ~ <strong>

_KylieKasane: Oh si, ese "Kyle, calientame ~" era para malpensar -w- Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado TwT Stan es... sasasas (?) -Stan es de Kyle- (?) XD Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Camila Lucy: Aquí lo tienes c: Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Bertha Nayelly: SI! ARRIBA EL STYLE (?) Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la idea como la narración y de verdad espero no haber jodido tus expectativas con este capítulo ;w; No te preocupes que tu review fue muy lindo! x3 Gracias por los deseos, espero que hayas tenido unas lindas fiestas c: Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Luis Carlos: ¿Verdad que sí? XDD A mi también se me hizo muy gracioso por eso lo escribí JAJAJA. La pregunta no la responderé sino haría spoiler (?) Gracias por las recomendaciones! Todavía sigo con el de Amores Inesperados XDD Es que los días han estado muy lindos y los aprovecho para ir a la playa uwu Igual mantengo mi promesa de que una vez lo termine te dejare review c: Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Cuek: ¡Ahhhh ya! Si no te molesta entonces no hay problema... Solo que creo que me vas a querer matar porque en este capítulo Kyle fue MUY dramático(?) Aish ahora no estoy segura de publicar esto XDD *Lo hará de todas formas* ¿El "te adoro" iba para Stan o para mí? Si era para mi... yo también te adoro (?) Kenny no va a cambiar ~ Su perversidad es necesaria -w- Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Sailorfujoshi: La verdad es que es un amor que a mi me parece lindo xDD Me alegra te guste la version Style x3 Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_IloveCreek: ¡El Bunny es asdsdsd! xD La verdad es que los padres de Kyle en este fic son humanos, mas adelante se ira viendo mas información uwu (Cuando al fin pueda ordenar todas las ideas que tengo y las que me surgen mientras escribo el capítulo (?) CREEK! CLARO! El Style, Bunny y Creek son mis parejas favoritas x3 Por no mencionar el Dip xD Mas adelante de seguro los menciono! Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

**Y ahora...**

**_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS POR ADELANTADO! :3 _La actualización de este intento de fic vendrá en el 2015 (?) Bueno, otra vez quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review... y de leer esto xDU Espero les guste el capítulo ;w; No se cuando traeré el próximo porque ni siquiera empece a escribirlo D: Ademas mis ideas son tan raras... Sinceramente, la escena de la huida de Butters y todo desde ahí fue algo improvisado... No se si es bueno o malo que me pase eso .-. Aun así luchare por terminar este fic como se debe :3 Y no decepcionarlos Dx Todavía hay que llegar al fondo del asunto, así que me tomare mi tiempo para pensar en ello, perdonen si demoro :c Prometería que valdrá la pena pero no lo se u.u Agh que pesada estoy siendo; bueno, resumiendo, nos leemos el año que viene! Gracias! x3 **

**P.D: Si dejas review haces a un pejelagarto feliz o3o**

**Se me cuidan ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola otra vez! Esta vez les traigo el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora y creo que a mas de uno le va a gustar (?) Hay una sorpresita... *Se calla para no dar spoiler* Bueno, volviendo al tema xD Son casi las 00.00 acá en Argentina cuando estoy subiendo esto, la inspiración me llego y me dispuse a terminar lo que ya tenía en Word, creo que empecé a la mañana con 700 y algo palabras y ahora termine con un poco mas de 3000 xD Espero les guste...sino pueden decírmelo e intentare mejorar en el próximo uwu De verdad, muchas gracias por los ánimos y seguir leyéndome :'D Como siempre abajo respondo cada review ~ Ah, por cierto... no odien a Kenny por ser tan estúpido (?) JAJAJA Me causo gracia ver que mas de uno lo insultaba xD**

**Ah, antes de empezar... ¿Alguien esta viendo el nuevo anime de cinco chicos que protegen la tierra con el poder del amor? XDD Jaja gente! No estoy mintiendo, se llama "Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!" y el primer capítulo salio hoy :v Si te interesaba saber como podría ser Sailor Moon versión hombre... este es tu anime (?) Yo lo veré porque la verdad se me hace inevitable XD Bueno, dejando esto de lado volvamos al fic. **

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Gracias al cielo el dolor en su entrepierna ya se había ido, con el consentimiento de su mejor amigo ahora se encontraba en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca a modo de almohada mirando al techo. Le parecía interesante… bien, de acuerdo, lo que realmente sucedía era que no deseaba pensar de ninguna manera que le había visto el trasero al ojiverde. Y no había sido una miradita, sino que sus ojos se habían quedado pegados en esa zona. Enrojeció al recordarlo antes de darse vuelta bruscamente para quedar con el rostro hundido en el colchón justo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abría.<p>

― ¿Stan? ― Era la voz del judío, quien se adentró en la habitación con lentitud ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó en referencia a la patada de momentos atrás.

― Mejor ― Murmuró el mayor ya que seguía con la cara pegada a la cama aunque la apartó de ahí mismo cuando sintió la suave sensación de una caricia sobre la piel de su nuca, ladeó leve la cabeza y notó como las mejillas del pelirrojo enrojecían.

― A-Ah… lo siento ― Musitó colocando sus manos tras su espalda como si quisiera evitar darle otro mimo, ¿En que estaba pensando al momento de hacer eso? ¿Siquiera había pensado?

― Uh… no te preocupes… ― El ojiazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar como su amigo desviaba la mirada siendo presa de la timidez, lo que había hecho no le había molestado en absoluto. Es más, hasta podría decir que deseaba que lo repitiera pero no podía decirle eso… ¿O sí? ― Hey, Kyl-… ―

― Ah, por cierto, ya llame a tu madre y dijo que no hay problema en que te quedes a dormir. Además parece que por la noche seguirá lloviendo y también dijo que prefiere te quedes aquí que no hay goteras ― Lo interrumpió a lo que Marsh soltó un suspiro de alivio no obstante era por haber sido detenido en lo que iba a preguntarle ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle que lo siguiera acariciando? Eso era extraño…

― De acuerdo. Gracias ― Dijo antes de levantarse de a poco pero la mano de Broflovski posándose en su espalda lo retuvo ― ¿Qué sucede? ―

― Puedes quedarte acostado, iré a buscar el otro colchón para dormir en el suelo ― Anunció realizando el ademán de retirarse sin embargo el azabache lo tomó rápido de la muñeca impidiendo que lo hiciera.

― Espera ― Reaccionó tarde sobre lo que había hecho, así que soltó bruscamente el agarre que mantenía sobre el ojiverde quien lo miraba sorprendido con un suave carmín sobre sus mejillas.

― ¿…Qué? ― Preguntó despacio al notar que el pelinegro se quedaba callado incluso después de que hablara. Suspiró ― Si no tienes nada que decir, me voy ―

― ¡No! Q-Quiero…eh… ― ¿Qué era lo que deseaba exactamente? De todas formas en el tiempo que tardaba pensando todo esto el menor ya se había encaminado hacia la puerta para irse. Se dejó caer en la superficie acolchada nuevamente antes de soltar un suspiro al quedarse solo. Estaba confundiéndose demasiado… por un chico. Por su mejor amigo. Carajo.

* * *

><p>¿¡Qué mierda tenía el culo de Kyle que todos lo amaban tanto!? ¡Él también tenía un lindo trasero! ¿No? Esas cosas se encontraba pensando el pequeño rubio, sentado en el cordón de la vereda abrazado a sus piernas flexionadas pegadas a su pecho con el rostro hundido en sus rodillas.<p>

― E-Estúpido Kenny… ― Susurró dejando escapar un leve hipido provocado por el llanto silencioso que lo abrumaba. Comenzó a pensar, ¿Hacía cuánto que se había fijado en él? No lo recordaba, lo que había empezado como una admiración por el de añorak naranja rápidamente se había convertido en cariño y ese mismo floreció en amor ¿Desde cuándo se había dejado cautivar de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto si él ni siquiera lo notaba?

― ¡Butters! ― Se oyó a lo lejos logrando que el aludido se alarmara al reconocer su voz, levantó la cabeza y abrió los parpados con una mezcla de sorpresa junto a miedo; definitivamente no debía permitir que lo viera con los ojos rojos e hinchados aunque era más por temor a preocuparlo que por orgullo. Nunca lo admitiría. Se frotó de forma veloz con la manga de su remera antes de levantarse, frunciendo apenas el ceño justo cuando el más grande llegaba a donde estaba ― ¡¿Qué haces aquí como si nada?! ― Le preguntó alarmado al notar como sus ropas yacían extremadamente húmedas, después de todo la lluvia hacía quince minutos había comenzado de nuevo.

― E-Eso no te importa ― Contestó desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para protegerse del frío, queriendo ignorar que los orbes contrarios lo miraban fijamente de seguro exigiendo una respuesta, sin embargo no pudo seguir con esa actitud tan defensiva cuando notó como el más grande empezaba a quitarse su abrigo ― ¡N-No hagas eso, te vas a e-enfermar! ― Advirtió pero de todas maneras terminó con la prenda ajena sobre sus hombros.

― La diferencia está en que mis padres no me joderán si me enfermo ― Vio como el menor le reprochaba con la mirada a lo que le restó importancia con una mano ― No me pasara nada. Soy resistente a este tipo de cosas ― Presumió esbozando una sonrisa a la que acompaño con un guiño de pura coquetería, la misma que enloquecía al corazón del más chico quien atinó a ruborizarse desviando bien lejos su vista del otro.

― N-No entiendo p-por qué me haces e-esto… ― Susurró apenas audible para sí mismo porque no quería que lo oyera, lo cual se cumplió definitivamente ya que una suave melodía se hizo presente a pesar de la tormenta que se estaba desatando. Una canción procedente de una voz femenina; suave, cautivadora, increíble… Peligrosa, de eso se dio cuenta Leopold cuando notó que el contrario perdía el brillo en su mirada. ― ¿K-Kenny? ― Intentó llamarle la atención preocupado ante esa faceta pero el nombrado tan solo se apartó comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia dónde provenía el canto. Parecía hipnotizado, como si realmente su alma no estuviera allí y su cuerpo se moviera por si solo ― ¡Kenny! ― Gritó con alarma en su voz empezando a perseguirlo hasta ponerse frente suyo deseando detenerlo ― ¡Hey, Kenny! ― Estiró sus brazos hasta dejar sus manos posadas en su pecho y con su pie ejerció presión sobre el suelo para frenarlo con toda la fuerza posible pero el mayor parecía no reaccionar con nada, en cambio seguía insistiendo en avanzar ― ¡Kenny! ¡Kenny! ― ¿Qué podía hacer? La canción no se detenía, mucho menos la tormenta pero ni los truenos podían cubrir aquella melodía. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que hacer volver a McCormick costara lo que costara ― ¡KENNY! ― Fue el último llamado pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que frunció el ceño en un gesto de decisión; sus manos se deslizaron desde donde estaban hacia las mejillas ajenas para tomarlas con suavidad y sin esperar ni importarle absolutamente nada acercó su rostro al suyo para besarlo en los labios. De verdad, siempre había deseado compartir aquella unión pero nunca se la había imaginado de esa manera, sin embargo no pensaba en tal cosa, solo anhelaba que la mirada que tanto quería volviera a recuperar su brillo natural.

La canción cesó cinco segundos después, los cuales el pequeño rubio aprovecho para apartar su boca de la otra lentamente ignorando que una persona comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>― ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Les presento al fenómeno más extraño de la historia, judío, pelirrojo y un montón de basuras más! ¡Con ustedes…Kyle Broflovski! ~ ― El castaño hizo un ademán con su brazo, el cual permitió a sus asistentes entender que debían dejar caer la soga que sostenía la jaula en la que se encontraba el aludido.<p>

Un "ohhh" se escuchó del público cuando una criatura con cola de paz apareció en escena, tenía una mordaza en la boca y sus manos atadas tras la espalda con una soga que de seguro le dejarían rojas las muñecas. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la furia y unas cristalinas lágrimas se divisaban en sus orbes verde pálido producto de la impotencia. Cerró los parpados con fuerza queriendo desaparecer de allí, intentando ensordecer las risas burlonas y los comentarios tan horribles que hacían sobre su apariencia. Encerrado, atado y amordazado no era capaz de nada, ni que decir con una aleta.

― ¡Gyaaaaaa! ― Se incorporó en la cama provisoria que se había hecho en el suelo completamente agitado. Empezó a ver alrededor, reconociendo su cuarto y a su mejor amigo quien se incorporaba alarmado de donde estaba para ir a su lado.

― ¡Kyle! ¿¡Q-Qué pasa!? ― Se arrodilló junto a él y posó con suavidad una mano en su espalda para repartir algunas caricias teniendo la intención de serenarlo. Al inspeccionar mejor el estado del ojiverde se dio una idea ― Tuviste una pesadilla, fue solo un sueño. No te preocupes, todo está bien ― Aseguró con toda la determinación del mundo y pareció servir ya que el bermejo soltó un gran suspiro tranquilizándose…a medias.

― S-Stan, debo pedirte un gran favor ― Le dirigió la mirada suplicándole con ella, cosa que estremeció al otro ― N-No dejes que el gordo se e-entere de lo que me está pasando… ― Rogó en voz baja.

― ¿Qué dices? No permitiré que eso pase ― Seguía viendo el miedo mezclado con angustia en las esmeraldas así que esbozó una dulce sonrisa ― No dejare que nada te pase, Kyle ― Prometió logrando ruborizarlo ligeramente.

― ¿Y s-si las cosas se ponen difíciles? ― Preguntó en un murmullo bajando la mirada sin embargo fue obligado a devolvérsela al mayor cuando éste lo tomó con delicadeza del mentón para elevar su rostro.

― Aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles, estaremos juntos ― Finalizó. Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, el judío porque se encontraba nervioso debido a esa cercanía y no podía moverse, en tanto el azabache estaba estático porque se había sumido en aquellas gemas verdes tan hermosas que el pelirrojo poseía.

― S-Stan… ― Pronunció su nombre haciendo que reaccionara. Lo soltó bruscamente del mentón y retrocedió hasta chocar con la cama.

― ¡W-Wah! ¡L-Lo siento, de verdad! ¡Perdón! ¡N-No me pegues! ― Esas exclamaciones hicieron que el más chico frunciera el ceño, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

― ¡Shhh! Baja la voz. M-Mis padres están durmiendo, i-idiota ― Regañó antes de suavizar la expresión cuando el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza ― Y n-no te golpeare de nuevo, n-no te p-preocupes ― Murmuró evitando verlo a la cara al sentir un calor en sus mejillas, de seguro su sonrojo se había intensificado.

― E-Esta bien... ― Musitó para luego levantarse con tal de subirse otra vez a la cama ― Buenas noches, Kyle ― Deseó tapándose con las sabanas sin darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía una expresión de angustia.

― … B-Buenas noches, Stan ― Fue lo único que atinó a decir, era estúpido molestar el sueño del pelinegro solo porque había tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos, obligándose a hacerlo pero sinceramente no era capaz, terminaba abriendo los parpados debido al temor de aparecer en una jaula nuevamente, aunque ésta fuera una ilusión de aquella pesadilla. Tragó saliva antes de ladear un poco la cabeza, mirando (y envidiando) como el contrario parecía dormirse con facilidad. Suspiró, debía de encontrar una forma de caer en los brazos de Morfeo pronto o al día siguiente no podría mantenerse despierto en la escuela.

* * *

><p>― ¿Q-Qué…? ― El más grande estaba perplejo, de la nada se había encontrado con los labios del rubio sobre los suyos ― B-Butters, ¿Q-Qué…? ―<p>

― ¡Kenny! ¡Kenny, volviste! ― Gritó sonriendo descolocando todavía más al aludido ¿Volver de dónde? Si siempre había estado junto a él, al menos eso recordaba. ― ¡E-Estaba preocupado! P-Parecía que la canción… ― Se dio cuenta y volteó a la defensiva hacia el lado del que minutos antes se podía oír la melodía, encontrando allí a una muchacha vestida con un uniforme escolar que momentos atrás no estaba, de seguro se les había acercado en cuanto había notado que su canto no parecía funcionar. Era bellísima, debía de admitirlo; su cabello era lacio castaño claro hasta la cintura, sus ojos parecían ser marrones pero tenían cierta tonalidad rojiza y era delgada, con buena figura, además su altura era parecida a la suya. Miraba a ambos rubios con una sonrisita que ocultaba cierta maldad en ella.

― No puedo creerlo ― Dijo logrando que Leopold se alarmara, esa voz fácilmente encajaba con la de la persona que había estado cantando ― ¿En serio este lugar de mierda tiene corazones tan puros? ― Se burló de cierta manera aunque ninguno de los chicos pudo entenderlo hasta que siguió hablando ― ¡Por favor, despertarlo con un beso! ― En ese momento las mejillas del más chico se encendieron, en cambio la confusión en el mayor creció.

― ¿Despertarme? ¿Eh? Un momento, ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? ― Empezó a interrogar posando una de sus manos en los hombros de Stoch, quien ante el tacto reaccionó; enseguida se alejó pero casi de inmediato tomó la muñeca ajena para jalar de ella, obligando a McCormick a correr tras él luego de que le hubiesen dado la espalda a la desconocida. No tenía ni idea de que sucedía (o quizás si ya que tenía una ligera sospecha) pero por el momento era mejor escapar.

― Oh… no podrán huir por mucho… ― Susurró la chica agigantando aquella mueca de felicidad en sus labios, más parecía ser perversa ― No ahora que sé que ustedes están relacionados con el nuevo tritón… ―

* * *

><p>― Kyle, si no dejas de dar vueltas entonces no podré dormir ― Ante ese murmullo el nombrado se detuvo en seco.<p>

― L-Lo siento S-Stan ― Se disculpó apenado ya que estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible en lo que encontraba una posición cómoda para descansar pero parecía que había terminado por perturbar el sueño ajeno. Escuchó un suspiro y luego al azabache removerse hasta quedar sentado en su cama.

― ¿No puedes dormir? ― Preguntó aunque era obvio, recibió un asentimiento tímido de cabeza y sonrió ― Si quieres puedo ir contigo para que durmamos junt-… ―

― ¡N-No! ― Lo frenó antes de que terminara la oración, cuando se dio cuenta de que había gritado se tapó un poco el rostro con la sabana, tanto para ahogar su voz como para ocultar aquel sonrojo que se hacía presente en él ― N-No es necesario… ― Reiteró con calma. No era que no lo deseara sin embargo si tenía al ojiazul tan cerca entonces sería peor, no podría dormirse ni en un millón de años por el simple recuerdo. Bueno, tal vez eso ya era exagerar pero se entendía ¿Por qué Marsh debía hacerlo tan jodidamente feliz?

― Oh… bueno, entonces ¿Qué tal si te canto una canción de cuna? ― Sugirió haciendo que el ojiverde lo volteara a ver sorprendido, cuando pudo volver en sí negó con la cabeza.

― E-Eso es marica ― Y sin esperar respuesta se volteó para darle la espalda a su mejor amigo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

― Nananana ~ ― Si, había ignorado por completo la contestación del pelirrojo así que comenzó a tararear una linda melodía.

― Eso no es cantar ― Le aclaró el judío sin dignarse a moverse de nuevo para verlo, no obstante Stan lo conocía tan bien que podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

― No dijiste que me detuviera ― Y siguió tarareando solo para los oídos del bermejo, quien no debió continuar luchando para sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo, el simple hecho de que el mayor quisiera arrullarlo en sus sueños era más que suficiente. Pronto cedió, haciéndolo notar en su respiración que se acompasaba. El azabache dejo lo que estaba haciendo, acurrucándose para disponerse a dormir también ― Descansa, Kyle ―

* * *

><p>― D-De verdad lo s-siento Kenny ― Era la enésima vez que el menor se disculpaba con él, sin embargo solo recibía una sonrisa despreocupada.<p>

― No te preocupes, es solo que hacía rato no escalaba árboles ― El rubio más chico había arrastrado a McCormick a su hogar pero como ya sabía que sus padres lo regañarían apenas entrara, le había pedido que permaneciera fuera bajo la ventana de su cuarto hasta que sus progenitores lo hicieran encerrarse allí. Cuando eso sucedió, abrió la ventanilla y le hizo señas al contrario, guiándolo en cómo podía escalar hacia donde estaba.

― P-Pero si mis padres n-no me castigaran siempre d-de seguro hubieras p-podido entrar por la puerta… ― Insistió queriendo ignorar en que el más grande se sentaba en su cama, ya sentía que se ruborizaba.

― Eso no importa ― Cambio su mirada de forma drástica, a una más seria ― Butters… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá fuera? ― El aludido suspiró antes de dedicarse a explicar. Una vez hubo terminado (con su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho, ya que la parte del beso también debía justificarla) el mayor torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto además de inseguridad ― Espero estarme equivocando… ―

― ¿Huh? ¿A q-qué te refieres, Kenny? ― Quiso saber el más chico aunque enseguida se arrepintió.

― Sirenas ― Dijo dedicándole una mirada profunda que de no ser por la seriedad del asunto probablemente lo hubiese cautivado ― Lo único que conozco que puede hipnotizar con su canto son las sirenas ― Si, era un asunto serio del cual no tenían idea de cómo tratarlo pero de algo estaban seguros: Debían proteger a Kyle…y a ellos mismos.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Respondiendo reviews ~ <strong>

_KylieKasane: Oye! No vuelvas a decir que quieres ser como yo, tú tienes un estilo propio y debes quererlo mucho, así que por favor date cuenta.. aunque me halaga que me dijeras eso e/e Pero no! Hay que querer el trabajo propio ya que lo haces tú misma x3 Tómalo como un regaño cariñoso (?) JAJAJA Kyle es tsundere, solo que en este capítulo fue mas vulnerable -w- Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Camila Lucy: Es lo que se gana por ser tan sensual (?) Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Cuek: TwT Me gusta tu sinceridad y el apoyo que me diste al abrazarme TwT Jaja, nah, en serio, esta bien que comuniques esas observaciones :v Además en sí, ese capítulo creo que quedara como el peor de todo el fic (?) Lo escribí apurada y eso... Este en cambio fue pura inspiración, por lo tanto espero te haya gustado :D Y sino...entonces me esforzare en el 5 xD Por favor se sincera uwu Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Chocolateoscuro92: Lo hiciste feliz, el pejelagarto te lo agradece :'D Gracias! Espero la hayas pasado bien n.n JAJAJA y ahí empiezan los idiotas a Kenny JAJAJA Ay, pobre, lo bullean (?) Aws me alegra que te guste mi escritura ;w; Ay a mi también me encanta ponerle cola de pez xD Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Arace-chan: ;O; M-Me hace feliz que lo ames ;w; Butters celoso... je... en este capítulo estuvo sobreprotector x3 Y Stan quedo con el trauma del golpe como ya ves en la escena que parecía sería un beso (?) No me mates (?) xDDD Yo también lo adoro x3 Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_Bertha Nayelly: AMARÍA VER TU REACCIÓN CUANDO LEAS ESTE CAPÍTULO EN LA PARTE DONDE BUTTERS LO BESA JAJAJAJA Ay por favor dime que pensaste xDD M-Me alegra que te agrade el Bunny que hago ;w; Jajaja Kyle ya se esta apenando de ser tan tsundere, ves que esta arrepentido de pegarle a Stan xDD Ademas Stan lo esta tratando lindo uwu Aish, todos aman a Ky sirenito x33 Espero lo sigan amando y leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn _

_Luis Carlos: JAJAJA otro insulto a Kenny me muero XDDDDDD Bueno, en este capítulo ya las cosas se aliviaron un poco respecto al carácter severo de Kyle por su trasero xD pero el final deja intriga -w- Los demás chicos... ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo ~ Después de todo no puedo hacer que todo el fic vivan en sus casas (?) xDD Lo mas seguro es que en el próximo aparezcan otros personajes. Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

_IloveCreek: Me alegra te gustaran esos momentos y de verdad espero hayas muerto de felicidad con el beso Bunny de aquí (?) :D Butters celoso, aws si, Kyle sirenito y Butters celoso me debilitan xD Otro insulto a Kenny XDD Se lo merece por ignorante (?) Hiroki...Hiro como Kyle... puede ser xD Después de todo de a ratos le dan ataques de histeria y otros de cariño, le acaricio la nuca -w- Jaja que genial que tengamos las mismas OTP ;w; Bueno, respecto al Creek, veré si puedo ya hacerlos aparecer en el siguiente capítulo c: Solo perdóname si no me enfoco en ellos ya que las principales son Bunny y Style... aunque hice un fic Creek hace poco xD "único", por si te interesa, es corto n.n Espero leerte de nuevo ~ Saludos nwn_

**Bien, ahora...**

**Me pregunto que estarán pensando, ¿Los habré dejado con la duda de que rayos esta pasando? ¿Querrán matarme por cortar los momentos cursis Style? Nee ~ Tantas cosas xD En el próximo capítulo ya aparecerán otros personajes, no puedo seguir dejándolos en la casa, tienen que moverse para dar inicio a la historia (?) Dios... cuatro capítulos y recién ahora se esta descubriendo lo que esta pasando con Kyle... Espero no llegar a tener que hacer 80 capítulos o los matare de aburrimiento o.o En fin. Como siempre, sus comentarios, ánimos y todo me hacen muy feliz x'3 Sigan haciendo al pejelagarto feliz también :DD **

**No se cuando actualizare pero si tardo ya saben volveré con un capítulo largo... como este xDU **

**Se me cuidan ~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡He vuelto! (?) Siento la demora (la más larga hasta ahora) pero les traigo un nuevo capítulo también, más largo que el anterior :P ¿Saben? Espero que no este arruinando el fanfic ahora que se esta viniendo lo bueno, narrar poderes, peleas, es difícil y espero que lo entiendan. Soy muy exigente cuando escribo, ew. Quiero hacerlo perfecto pero sé que me falta mucho por mejorar todavía, lol. Gracias por sus reviews, en serio. Me hacen muy feliz :3 Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que no los maree mucho... D:**

**Oh si, nuevo summary. Espero atraiga a más lectores (?)**

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen **__(porque si así fuera habría Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip (?)_

* * *

><p>― ¿Por qué llegan juntos, maricas? ― Preguntó con una ceja arqueada el castaño desde uno de los asientos al ver que los dos rubios subían al autobús que los dejaría en la escuela, el mayor de ellos parecía ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y el otro tenía una imagen de no haber dormido bien, mejor dicho, casi nada (después de todo había permanecido toda la noche despierto, no quería que el contrario volviera a ser hipnotizado por un canto de sirena mientras él descansaba) , así que no le presto ningún tipo de atención a Cartman, solo se sentó en uno de los lugares libres del vehículo, hasta que se despabiló cuando vio que el más grande se sentaba a su lado.<p>

― ¿K-Kenny? ― Musitó sintiendo que se sonrojaba ligeramente por ese simple hecho sin embargo notó la seriedad en el rostro ajeno y torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto ― ¿S-Sigues pensando en lo de ayer? ― Quiso saber.

Después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que la chica con la que se habían topado podría tratarse de una sirena, comenzaron a surgir muchos interrogantes; ¿Por qué si la lluvia continuaba mojándola, no le aparecía una cola de pez como al judío?, ¿Por qué había querido hipnotizar a McCormick?, ¿Por qué el menor no era afectado por la melodía? Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios quería de ellos? Demasiadas dudas y muy poca información, por no decir que no poseían absolutamente nada.

― Butters, apenas veamos a Stan y a Kyle debemos contarles ― Dijo por lo bajo ladeando la cabeza hacia él, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y regresó a su lugar, aunque enseguida abrió los ojos alarmado ― Carajo… ―

― N-No puede ser… ― Lo apoyó Leopold dejándose dominar por un leve nerviosismo.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― La voz de Wendy se oía un poco irritada ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, incluso amiga de la directora y no se había enterado en ningún momento que una nueva alumna ingresaría al colegio pero ahí estaba, la castaña que recién había subido al autobús sonreía con una inocencia que cautivaba a varios de los chicos, ignorando totalmente que el transporte retomaba el movimiento para presentarse.

― Mi nombre es Izaro, fui transferida ayer, espero que nos llevemos bien ― Enseguida muchos empezaron a pedirle que se sentara a su lado, cosa a la que ella respondió riendo tiernamente aunque de forma falsa. Se encaminó hacia uno que le había hecho espacio en su asiento y antes de sentarse les dedicó una mirada fugaz a los dos rubios, más que nada al menor quien se estremeció en su lugar, porque esos ojos carecían de calidez, los estaba amenazando a través de gestos.

― Kenny… ― Susurró dirigiéndole la vista con nerviosismo y el nombrado se mordió el labio inferior, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>― Siento que hoy no será un buen día ― Dijo el pelirrojo recostándose contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos, en tanto el azabache que lo acompañaba sonrió de lado. Habían llegado antes que los otros dos porque Kyle no tenía ánimos de ver al castaño luego de aquella pesadilla, aunque fuera en el transporte escolar.<p>

― Hey, vamos. No seas así ― Intentó animarlo pero solo consiguió que su amigo abriera los parpados para verlo expectante, transmitiéndole un "¿En serio?" sarcástico con la vista. ― De acuerdo, puede que sea un día de mierda como siempre pero… ― Y le dedicó una mirada decidida ― Voy a cuidarte. No debes seguir preocupándote por lo que te está pasan-… ― El bermejo le impidió seguir hablando al cubrirle la boca con una mano.

― ¡B-Baja la voz, idiota! ― Lo regañó siendo presa de los nervios ¿Qué si alguien los escuchaba? No podía permitir que más personas se enteraran de su secreto, bastante que McCormick lo sabía, eso ya era arriesgarse demasiado.

― Disculpen ― Una voz femenina a las espaldas del ojiverde hizo que ambos voltearan, encontrándose con una chica que nunca antes habían visto ― Soy nueva aquí y me preguntaba si podían enseñarme el lugar… ― Murmuró sonriendo con timidez. Broflovski le sonrió también solo que con pena.

― Lo sentimos, es que dentro de poco sonara el timbre y debemos irn-… ― Pero esta vez fue el mayor quien lo interrumpió.

― Ve, Ky. Te espero en el salón ― Lo animó Marsh levantando la mano a modo de saludo a lo que el menor decidió enseñarle a la fémina el colegio. No sabía en que se había metido.

* * *

><p>― ¡Stan! ¿¡D-Dónde carajo esta Kyle!? ― Preguntó el rubio más grande haciendo que el ojiazul se extrañara; lo había detenido junto Stoch cuando se encaminaba al aula.<p>

― Se fue a enseñarle a una alumna nueva la escuela ¿Por qué? ― Fue drástico el cambio repentino de expresión que tuvieron los otros dos ― ¿Q-Qué pasa? ―

― Carajo Stan, eres un idiota sin remedio ― Dijo McCormick palmeándose la frente en señal de perdición, en tanto el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

― ¡Mira quién lo dice! ― Se la devolvió realmente ofendido sin embargo el menor de los tres prefirió ir a lo de verdad importante.

― ¿E-Esa chica era castaña? ¿Tenía o-ojos rojos? ― Empezó a preguntarle esperando por todos los medios que se lo negara, lamentablemente fue una respuesta positiva.

― ¡¿Por dónde se fueron?! ― Marsh señaló el pasillo que tenía a sus espaldas sin decir nada, estaba de verdad confundido ¿Por qué sus amigos reaccionaban de esa manera? ¿Qué había pasado? Esas dudas le serían contestadas luego, solo sintió como ambos rubios lo tomaban de cada mano y empezaban a jalarlo hacia algún lugar, si llegaron al ojiverde fue solo por los gritos de dolor de éste.

* * *

><p>― ¡Agh! ― Su espalda chocó contra la pared de aquella sala después de que la castaña lo hubiese embestido con fuerza, ¿Dónde había quedado esa actitud indefensa que tenía momentos atrás? ¿O había sido todo una farsa? Cuando levantó apenas la mirada para inspeccionar que rayos estaba sucediendo se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro, la chica sonreía con burla. No le fue difícil suponer que desde un primer momento buscaba quedarse a solas con él; habían recorrido gran parte del pasillo hasta que se le ocurrió "ver el salón de música" (que curiosamente nadie solía usarlo) y al haber cedido a su petición ahora se encontraba en esa situación.<p>

― Ahora que ya eres consciente de mi poder, te preguntare ¿Vendrás conmigo? ― Apenas formuló esa pregunta el pelirrojo terminó por perderse totalmente.

― E-Espera, no sé de qué hablas ― Se excusó con nervios al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo quedo semi recostado contra la pared ya que a una velocidad inigualable aquella castaña lo había acorralado, colocando su brazo en su cuello como si buscara asfixiarlo.

― "Ñah ñah no sé de qué hablas ñah ñah" ― Repitió sus palabras pero agregando esa burla y una vez la terminó presionó contra su cuerpo, logrando arrebatarle el aire ― Si hay algo que detesto es que los impuros como tú me tomen el jodido pelo ¡Sabes bien de que hablo! ― Acusó con una ira indescriptible en sus orbes carmesí.

― ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO!? ― Se escuchó una nueva voz alarmada, haciendo que no solo Kyle se asustara sino que también se preocupara sobremanera al reconocerla, en tanto su agresora deshizo apenas el agarre por la sorpresa, cosa que el bermejo aprovecho para quitársela de encima aunque se ganó un buen golpe en el estómago, de todas formas no fue suficiente como para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

― ¡Hey! ¡Salgan de aquí! ― Ordenó con miedo al ver que no solo estaba el azabache, los dos rubios no sabían que expresión poner al ver a aquella muchacha tan… ¿Severa? Con solo mirarla podían decir que corrían peligro.

― Oh ~ ¿Son tus amigos? ― Quiso saber Izaro mientras sonreía de forma perversa, haciendo que los otros tres se pusieran en una posición algo defensiva ― Podrían servirme… ¿Por qué no probamos cuanto los quieres? ― Y apenas terminó aquella pregunta que obviamente no podría traer nada bueno empezó a correr hacia ellos, precisamente primero hacia Kenny que a duras penas logró esquivar el ataque ― Vaya, no sabía que los humanos podían ser tan agiles ― Lo halagó con una sonrisa que cargaba consigo cierta satisfacción.

― ¡K-Kyle! ¿¡Q-Qué carajo está pasando aquí!? ― Exclamó el pelinegro logrando atraer la atención de la fémina, quien enseguida tuvo una idea al ver el pánico en las esmeraldas cuando éstas notaron que ahora el ojiazul se convertía en su objetivo. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba antes de tomarlo por la cintura como si quisiera lanzarlo a algún lugar sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que el judío la interrumpió.

― ¡Hija de puta, suéltalo! ― Gritó comenzando a dirigirse hacia ellos totalmente inconsciente de que sus ojos cambiaban el color a una tonalidad de verde mucho más clara además de que su velocidad superaba por mucho la humana, los dos rubios no sabían que pensar ante aquello ¿Kyle con poderes? Tal vez eso tenía que ver con su reciente transformación en tritón, de todos modos, aunque la información que poseyeran fuera escasa estaban seguros de una cosa: Todo ese asunto era peligroso.

― ¡Quieto! ― La castaña tomó sin consideración alguna al azabache, colocándolo delante suyo pasando su brazo por su cuello, amenazando con ahorcarlo; sonrió en cuanto vio que el ojiverde se detenía a unos pocos metros delante suyo, además de que los otros dos estaban paralizados (y aunque no lo estuvieran no podrían hacer mucho si tenía a Stan como rehén) ― Haces un solo movimiento y el cuello de tu noviecito se quiebra ― Advirtió burlona, esa furia incontenible en el nuevo de su especie le estaba gustando, mucho más en cuanto notó que apretaba sus puños con tal de contenerse.

* * *

><p>― ¡G-Gah! ¡Y-Yo no sé nada! ¡Gah! ― El rubio se fue hacia atrás provocando que su espalda chocara con el pecho de cierto azabache que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados, éste tenía una expresión de desconfianza plena.<p>

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Preguntó sin rodeos y la chica que antes había consultado algo con el de temblores constantes ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Los humanos eran extraños.

― Solo le pregunte si había visto a alguien con mis mismos ojos ― La ojiverde se señaló lo mencionado provocando que el pelinegro pestañeara sin embargo continuaba inexpresivo.

― Supongo que te referirás a Broflovski ― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia ― Lo vi pasar hace un rato con otra chica, creo que iban al salón de música ―

― ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ― Exclamó la de pelo violeta golpeándole con suavidad el hombro en un gesto de agradecimiento aunque Craig ni se inmutó ante aquello, mucho menos cuando la muchacha salió corriendo. Parecía que tenía prisa.

― Vaya, no sabía que Kyle tenía admiradoras ― Comentó como si fuera poca cosa pero enseguida percibió que su acompañante se encogía en su lugar ― ¿Tweek? ―

― N-Nhg… e-estoy b-bien ― Desvió la mirada provocando que el de chullo azul frunciera apenas el ceño. No le gustaba que le mintiera.

― ¿En qué piensas? ― Fue directo al grano y el rubio se tensó un poco pero confesó de todas maneras.

― E-En q-que no e-es de extrañar que Kyle t-tenga ¡Gah! A-Admiradoras si t-tiene b-bonitos ojos, a-al igual q-que ¡Nhg! E-esa chica ― El más grande iba a contestarle cuando el contrario lo interrumpió ― S-Son c-como esmeraldas ¡Gah! ¿A q-quién no le g-gustan las esmeraldas? ―

Tucker no tuvo que siquiera pensarlo para rodear la cintura del menor con delicadeza.

― Yo prefiero los diamantes ― Se limitó a decir reprimiendo una sonrisa al notar que Tweak iba abandonando los temblores con su abrazo repentino. Adoraba ser el único capaz de calmarlo en cuestión de segundos.

― P-Pero Craig, t-tú no tienes o-ojos celestes… ― Susurró mirando al suelo antes de sonrojarse ligeramente con un murmullo en su oído.

"Pero tú sí"

* * *

><p>― ¿Entendiste? ― La de orbes carmesí sonrió al ver la expresión de furia extrema en el pelirrojo, quien solo se movía por el temblor provocado por su rabia; Ver a Stan al borde de la asfixia le jodía bastante.<p>

― Mira, no tengo ni la más mínima puta idea de quien seas pero él no tiene nada que ver en esto y ellos tampoco ¡Suéltalo! ― Ordenó e iba a avanzar de todas maneras a rescatar a su mejor amigo cuando algo que no se esperaba sucedió.

― ¡B-Basta! ¡Suelta a S-Stan maldita! ― Butters se lanzó a la castaña sin poder seguir soportando todo ese espectáculo, al punto de que ni cuenta se dio del insulto que había escapado de su boca. Sus brazos rodearon la cabeza femenina, por lo que la chica se vio obligada a retroceder, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso y liberando por fin al pelinegro.

― ¡Stan! ― El ojiverde atrapó al aludido que de no haberlo hecho se habría golpeado feamente contra el suelo, todo había pasado tan rápido que no habría tenido tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Sintió a su amigo aferrarse a él en un abrazo y mientras se lo correspondía dirigió la mirada al otro que seguía intentando mantener a la de orbes carmesí en el suelo; la estaba acorralando contra el mismo con todo su cuerpo. ― ¡Butters! ¡Deja eso! ¡Hay que irnos! ―

― ¡N-No! ¡N-No podemos dejarla aquí! ― Le respondió ya que no quería que esa muchacha siguiera hiriendo a inocentes pero no tenía el conocimiento para detenerla, así que no fue sorpresa alguna que ella lo tomara con fuerza de la muñeca ejerciendo presión sobre la misma provocando que emitiera un quejido de dolor.

― ¡BUTTERS! ¡DÉJALA! ― Gritó Kenny en pánico al ver como unas lagrimitas adornaban las pestañas del menor pero incluso con ese sufrimiento éste no cedió, se mantuvo encima impidiéndole escapar.

"¿Un corazón puro?" Pensó Izaro sintiendo como al tocar con sus dedos las venas ajenas (sí, presionaba fuerte) sentía la energía de su órgano vital. Una sonrisa perversa le surcó los labios "Esto me puede servir" Soltó su muñeca y sin decir nada, juntando todas sus fuerzas embistió al rubio para tomarlo de la cintura, deteniendo en el proceso a cierto chico de añorak naranja que iba a ir al rescate.

― ¡Quietos! O lo mataré sin dudarlo ― Amenazó colocando una uña filosa sobre la yugular del más pequeño quien se mantenía inmóvil.

― ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ― Preguntó por enésima vez el judío ya completamente desesperado, no quería que sus amigos se metieran en todo ese asunto del que aún no tenía idea de nada.

― Que vengas conmigo ― La fémina sonrió al ver que las esmeraldas se dilataban del miedo, porque eso significaba abandonar no solo a sus amigos, sino también a su familia ― Ven conmigo y con tu nuevo clan ― Lo vio dudar y frunció el ceño, acercando todavía más su uña al cuello de Leopold ― Tienes cinco segundos para decidir o este niño muere ― Kyle iba a abrir la boca, quizás para rendirse de una vez por todas pero no pudo. Una gran ola (o eso parecía ser) irrumpió en la sala embistiendo tanto a la castaña como al rubio y salpicando apenas a los otros, gracias al cielo no fue suficiente como para convertir al judío en tritón.

― ¡Butters! ― Exclamó angustiado McCormick al ver que su cuerpo golpeaba contra la pared y después parecía perder el conocimiento, en tanto la chica se levantaba temblorosa luego de haber pasado por lo mismo que el menor, era más que obvio que tenía mucha resistencia.

― M-Mierda… ― Susurró el ojiazul volteando la cabeza hacia donde había provenido el ataque, descubriendo así a una muchacha, la cual poseía un largo cabello violeta y las mismas joyas verdes del pelirrojo en sus ojos. Parecía inspeccionar la escena, aprovechando que la contraria se hallaba en ese estado de debilidad ― ¿Esto no va a terminar nunca? ―

― ¡MALDITA SUÉLTALO! ― El grito desgarrador del chico pobre quito a los mejores amigos de ese estado de shock; Kenny estaba corriendo lo más veloz que podía para atrapar a la de orbes carmesí quien cargaba en su espalda sin ninguna consideración al rubio menor pero no llegó a tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían desvanecido.

― ¡B-Butters! ― El bermejo se preparó para dirigirse a la pelivioleta con tal de pedirle explicaciones sin embargo su amigo le ganó de antemano; ahora acorralaba a la chica contra la pared y elevaba su puño en forma de amenaza.

― ¿¡Q-Qué mierda le hicieron a Butters!? ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Devuélvanlo! ― Exigió completamente fuera de sí; Stan y Kyle tuvieron que separarlo de ella uniendo sus fuerzas.

― ¡Carajo Kenny! ¡Contrólate! ¡E-Es una mujer! ― Regañó el azabache sin dejar de retenerlo.

― ¡No es normal Stan! ¿¡O eres tan malditamente ciego para no ver lo que hizo!? ¡Si llegó a matar a Butters, yo..! ― La ojiverde se les acercó con tranquilidad antes de inclinarse frente a ellos en un gesto de puro respeto.

― Soy Kire y sí, soy una sirena ― Se levantó despacio para luego verlos fijamente, específicamente al que tenía su misma mirada ― Y tú, tú eres a quien debo proteger ― El ceño del pelinegro se frunció de forma leve.

― Kyle no necesita que una chica lo proteja, para eso estoy yo ― Aseguró firme pero la contraria ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿En serio? Un humano como tú fácilmente podría ser asesinado en menos de un segundo por mi poder ― Contestó sonriendo al notar que el ojiazul se encogía en su lugar por su respuesta, además de que poco a poco iban soltando al rubio quien ya no forcejeaba para zafarse.

― ¿T-Tú… tú no quieres matarnos? ― Balbuceó el pelirrojo y se alivió como nadie en cuanto su duda fue confirmada.

― Soy una sirena, pero estoy de su lado ― Ladeó la cabeza hacia el bermejo ― Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Kyle. Estás en peligro y no solo eso, tu amigo también ―

― ¿¡T-Te refieres a Butters!? ― Kenny casi se lanza a ella de nuevo pero fue atrapado por Stan a tiempo ― ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Carajo dime donde esta! ―

― Lo siento… no podemos quedarnos a charlar aquí ― Fue lo que recibió como respuesta ― Traten de resistir toda pregunta en el camino y una vez que estemos solos contestaré a todo. Lo prometo. Confíen en mí ―

Era lo único que podían hacer por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Drama? ¿Suspenso? ¿Donde? (?) No me peguen ni me maten o no podré traer la continuación del fic :'c Que dicho sea de paso, no sé cuando va a estar, lol. Mañana pasaré el día en otra ciudad así que supongo empezaré a escribirla mañana. Además debo seguir acomodando mis ideas ewe En fin... por cierto, comenzaré a responder los reviews por privado porque aprendí como hacerlo JAJA Soy tonta, déjenme. <strong>

**P.D (que a nadie le interesa): El nuevo capítulo de Binan Koukou! me mato de ternura. *-* **

**P.D 2: IloveCreek, la mención Creek es dedicada puramente a ti ;) Espero te haya gustado.**

**¿Alguien quiere seguir haciendo feliz al pejelagarto? *Señala el botón de review* **

**¡Los quiero! Se me cuidan ~ **


End file.
